NaruSasu Makeout Paradise: Forever Mine
by Koriline Elysibeth
Summary: Sasaki tells Naruko she wants it rough and gets more than she bargained for. NaruSasu yuri pairing. Rated M for a lot of sex.


SasuNaru Make-out Paradise: Forever Mine

By Uchiha Sasaki-chan

Summary: Sasaki (Sasuke) tells Naruko (Naruto) that she wants it rough and hard and gets more than she bargained for. Rated M for blood-spilling yuri and vulgar language.

* * *

It was a typical day in Konoha. The birds were singing, the brook was running merrily and the wind blew through the trees…

And like every other day in Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasaki were arguing, and over how their sexual exploits were going no less.

"if you don't like the way I do things, temee, why don't you help me out with my methods in stead of telling me 'You suck'?!" Naruko yelled at Sasaki, who was standing with her back to her girlfriend, arms crossed over her well-endowed chest.

"Well, you never listen to me, usuratonkachi," said Sasaki loftily. "I keep saying 'fuck me harder' and you never do it. Goddammit, when we're having sex pretend like you hate me or something! I want it rough!"

"But I can't do that, I don't wanna hurt you!" snapped Naruko.

"Hmph. Then why aren't you the uke?"

"Because you said you didn't want to be seme, dattebayo!"

"Well, I'm gonna have to be if you don't start going harder on me… I'm not a delicate doll, you know."

"That does it!" Naruko shouted, launching herself at Sasaki. Sasaki ducked, but Naruko pulled her face up and mashed their lips together, thrusting her tongue inside Sasaki's mouth. Sasaki was caught off guard but quickly recovered and thrust her tongue inside Naruko's mouth in return.

_Finally I'm gonna get some satisfaction out of this, _she thought, and smirked as she ripped off Naruko's clothes and threw them into the stream. Naruko, likewise, did the same, and they stood in the middle of the clearing they were in, naked and making out by the waning light of the sun.

Then all of a sudden Naruko was at Sasaki's throat, biting her and licking the blood from areas where her teeth pierced the skin, grinding their hips and breasts together, digging her nails into Sasaki's back. Sasaki bucked and whimpered under the building heat of Naruko's body against hers.

"N-Naruko…"

Naruko slowed and looked at her with lust-filled but worried blue eyes.

"Naruko, I've been a bad girl… I can't stand the shame! Please beat me!" Sasaki purred sexily, pressing her large tits against Naruko's face and making her convulse with pleasure.

"Soon, my pretty," growled Naruko into Sasaki's ear as the Kyuubi in her took over. "Right now, I will have my way with you."

"Oh yes, Naruko-sama!" Sasaki gasped.

"Yes," Naruko purred, bringing her lips down to Sasaki's hardened nipples and biting them roughly, making the dark-haired girl cry out and drawing blood which she lapped up as if it were water.

Then she put a finger in front of Sasaki.

"Suck," she commanded, and Sasaki did so obediently, her red lips closing around Naruko's index finger and gently swirling her tongue around it. Naruko groaned in pleasure. Sasaki tried to take the opportunity and get on top, but Naruko was too fast and pushed her against a trunk, almost knocking her out. Sasaki cried out in alarm as Naruko fished out a kunai from one of their pouches and held it up in front of her face.

"Here it comes," she growled sexily. "You like it rough, so you'll get it rough."

And she plunged the blade into Sasaki's vagina, making her scream.

"N-Naruko!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shrieked, convulsing in pain and pleasure as the blade went in and out of her vagina in a steady rhythm, taking more blood with it each time. She was ready to faint, but Naruko wasn't done yet.

"Now now, no passing out dearest!" she whispered evilly. "I haven't even gotten started on all the things I'd like to do to you! I assure you you'll be screaming before this night is over, love…"

She found a strong vine hanging from a tree and tore it down, turning to Sasaki with it.

"Are you ready?" she hissed evilly and sexily. Sasaki was hurting but ready for more and nodded, turning around.

Naruko swung the makeshift whip, striking Sasaki across the ass and wrapping around her waist. Sasaki cried out loudly, but Naruko still wasn't pleased… Sasaki needed to be screaming louder or she couldn't get any satisfaction. She pulled the dark-haired girl toward her by the whip and grabbed her pale breasts. Sasaki cried out.

"Ohhh!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Not good enough," Naruko whispered to herself, but Sasaki heard her and knew it wasn't over yet, not by a long shot.

Naruko stepped back and thought for a second. Then she grinned.

"I know… honey!"

Since there was no honey around, Naruko used a melted chocolate bar from her bag. Opening it, she let the chocolate slowly drip onto Sasaki's chest, and then spread her legs and dripped the chocolate all around her sensitive clitoris, ignoring her moans of pain… Sasaki was still bleeding.

"Now you will be mine," she purred, dropping her mouth to her lover's chest. Sasaki cried and mewled as Naruko's tongue got lower and lower, closer to that bundle of nerves that would bring her to orgasm.

When Naruko finally reached the spot, Sasaki was so horny already that she came the instant Naruko's tongue touched her clitoris. A mixture of blood, chocolate and cum covered Naruko's lower lip. She smiled evilly and licked it off. Sasaki panted.

"Oh please more," she gasped, "more! Fuck me until I can't stand!"

"That can be arranged," Naruko smirked, and she brought the kunai back, tickling Sasaki's joy button until and last her body gave in and she came again, her cum dripping onto Naruko's hands.

Of course, Naruko wasn't done yet. Lying on Sasaki's body and positioning her entrance at Sasaki's mouth, scraping her teeth along the sensitive clitoris. At the same time, Sasaki laid down a flurry of kisses along Naruko's sensitive entrance, stopping at the swollen glee button, all the while moving her fingers in and out of Naruko's vagina.

They came at the same time, but still Naruko was not pleased. She hadn't gotten Sasaki to scream loud enough yet. Pulling her lover up by the hair, Naruko slammed her back against a tree and spread and secured her arms and legs with more vines. Sasaki mewled desperately as Naruko massaged her clitoris gently, making her come again. Naruko licked off the viscous white liquid as it dripped down her thighs.

"Fuck me, dammit!" growled Sasaki impatiently and sexily, pushing her entrance toward Naruko's mouth.

"As you command, my dearest," Naruko smirked, and she shoved her entire hand up Sasaki's hole.

"AHH, NARUKO!" she screamed in ecstacy as pleasurable pain wracked her body. Her cervix walls ripped further, spilling even more blood, but Naruko didn't stop… She had gone too far to stop. And so Sasaki writhed in pain and pleasure as Naruko literally fist-fucked her and tickled her panic button with the blade.

Finally they both came one last time. Naruko fell to the ground panting while Sasaki hung limply, held up by the vines around her wrists and ankles. Soon Naruko untied Sasaki and they lay there under a Japanese maple tree with their arms around each other, kissing occasionally. Naruko, being back in her right mind again, tried not to touch the sensitive wounds all over Sasaki's body.

Before Sasaki fell asleep beneath the leafy canopy, she faintly heard her lover whisper "I love you…"

She smiled.

"I love you too…"

* * *

Owari!!!!!! Please review!


End file.
